BroDozer
BroDozer is a diesel-powered monster truck owned by FELD Entertainment. The truck was announced in 2017 and was supposed to debut in January 2018 with Colt Stephens driving. However, because of numerous problems with the trucks engine during development, the debut was delayed which ended up with Colt driving Zombie instead. The truck debuted in Nashville, TN on June 23, 2018 with Heavy D driving.Monster Jam Nashville 2018 - Intro and BroDozer Debut Colt and Diesel Dave have been advertised to drive the truck on a rotational schedule with Heavy D. It was made in partnership with the people behind the Discovery Channel show Diesel Brothers ''alongside Grave Digger driver Adam Anderson. Controversy In an episode of Diesel Brothers, it was stated multiple times that BroDozer would be the very first Diesel engined monster truck. However, this was proven false as the Hushpower Diesel truck ran by Dave Radzierez debuted all the way back to 2007 followed by Airdog Diesel in 2010 and XDP Diesel in 2011 all of which was run on Diesel and all owned by Radzierez. On top of that, he created Xtreme Diesel, a standard methanol engined monster truck, in 2017 in order to be able to perform in Monster Jam. On July 27, 2018, only 34 days after the debut of BroDozer, Radzierez built a modernized diesel engine similar to BroDozer's and installed it into Xtreme Diesel in response to the controversial call. However, this version of of Radzierez' truck never competed in Monster Jam hence, BroDozer became the only Diesel powered monster truck to compete in the said league. Radzierez immediately left Monster Jam with reasons still unknown, most likely, because of Monster Jam advertising BroDozer to be a unique, diesel engined powered truck and running Xtreme Diesel alongside would disrupt the whole concept. Trivia *This is the first diesel monster truck FELD has ever constructed. This is only the second modern diesel truck, and is the first to run Monster Jam, as Dave Radzierez's XDP/Xtreme Diesel truck uses a normal engine in indoor competition. *Like Gas Monkey Garage, this truck resulted from a deal with a Discovery Network show. *Extensive engine testing delayed the truck's debut for almost six months. Colt Stephens campaigned a Zombie body on an existing chassis in its place. *The rollcage on the cab tends to fall off during shows. *The truck had 3 different renders. The first two were mostly the same as each other, just with logo modification. The 3rd render had a thinner rear, and a larger extended cab, to be more accurate to the original vehicle. *The truck has also had 4 different theme songs in less than a year,. The first song was "''Sharp Dressed Man" ''by ZZ Top, which was intended to be the theme song up until the truck's debut show, even playing during the practice event the day before the show. At it's debut show, "''Party Hard" by Andrew W.K. became the new theme, which was also played when the Diesel Bros, drove the truck. The third "Truck Yeah" by Tim McGraw, that was played when Colt drove the truck (Although it may also have been exclusive to Glendale Arizona, as it just happens that the song played only one time, and it was also the only time Colt drove the truck in 2018). As of 2019, the new song is "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis. *Many believe this truck to be a knockoff of Bulldozer. However, this is not true as the idea comes from the Diesel Brothers custom truck. This may stem from the fact that many fans do not know of the original Brodozer. *During it's appearance in Tampa, Florida, Brodozer suffered a tire blow on the right rear tire after hitting a car during the intro for Racing. Since there was no spare yellow BKT tire, the crew instead moved the front tire to the back and fitted a stock grey colored tire on the front, just in time to race against Wolf's Head in Round 1. Gallery Nashville-monster-jam-2018-105.jpg 36176252 1671707712945977 1751829181928308736 n.jpg|Nashville 2018 Pit Party Screenshot 2017-08-10-18-38-15.png Screenshot 2017-08-10-18-38-16.png Screenshot_2018-06-23-08-42-59.png|The 2018 Render Screenshot 2018-06-23-08-43-33.png 21617522_10208055434624105_148864459042758367_n.jpg|The Original 2017 Render 28238516 860140080861275 8612308494549354123 o-1.jpg 21762096 1966944783587193 1712099430763349731 n.jpg|Render of the cancelled logo design FB_IMG_1526441519314.jpg|Render of a different design 2016-03-23 21-14-46.jpg Screenshot_2018-07-03-12-49-20.png|The real BroDozer crushing a car 46538784 130699797847741 6490640838806500773 n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy 32564992_435513410231060_7047082859244290048_n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy prototype. Note the yellow chassis 00021768-2T.jpg|Plush Truck full2 (1).jpg|Single release 2019 Spin Master Brodozer, with a different hood References Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Diesel Trucks Category:Mud Bogging Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks